


做好事不留名

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 得益于最近和赫敏成功确认关系，罗恩现在终于开窍，能够看出谁在暗恋谁。然后他希望哈利对的德拉科•马尔福的暗恋快点结束。他真的不想再每天都听到哈利暗戳戳地对他说马尔福的女朋友们有多丑了。





	做好事不留名

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：Lomonaaeren  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/941633

“潘金森根本不会跳舞。”

罗恩的目光锁定在眼前的报纸上。自从战后各种各样的葬礼、欢庆活动落下帷幕后，最近的 _预言家日报_ 开始无聊起来了。现在它们报道的大多是各种小打小闹的案件以及魔法部长的选举——只要是心智正常的人都知道，金斯利肯定会当选；还有就是对战后一周年纪念活动的各种猜想和策划，老天，明明还有整八个月才到那天。

“我意思是，你能想象马尔福会和 _不会跳舞的人_ 在一起吗？罗恩？你有在听吗罗恩？”

“有，但是我希望我没有，”罗恩小声吐槽，他放下报纸将注意移到哈利身上，发现他将蛋卷撕扯到东一块西一块后，用右手往自己左手抹黄油，期间双目一直怒瞪斯莱特林桌子的方向。“不过你怎么知道潘金森不会跳舞？圣诞舞会都是挺久之前的事了。”

“一些斯莱特林女孩说八卦的时候我偷听到的。”哈利的视线还未从那边的斯莱特林身上移开，确切点说，还未从小声说大声笑的马尔福和潘金森身上移开。

“好，好吧，”罗恩边说边饮下一口热茶，近来的早晨他越来越离不开它了。每天早上，他不是因为前天夜晚和赫敏那个得太晚而起晚，就是因为复习NEWTs太累而起晚。他很爱赫敏，足够让他为此而认真努力准备NEWTs各种考试科目，但是对比起充足睡眠他还是要衡量一下。各式各样的咒语像古怪姐妹的歌一样洗他脑占据他的脑袋。“你也不会跳舞。或者说，你在四年级的时候也不会跳舞。”

哈利‘咻’地一下转过头看着他，双眼喷着毒液，“你这样说什么意思？”

罗恩目光真挚地迎接哈利的怒视。不，没有用。即使哈利已经养成了经常谈论马尔福，时时偷看马尔福，偷偷跟踪马尔福还以为能瞒过其他人，偷听所有关于马尔福八卦的习惯，他还是不能得出所有这些症状意味着什么的结论。他在罗恩和赫敏刚有点点苗头的时候就敏锐的察觉了并且没有少开他们的玩笑，但是和其他战争里的英雄一样，罗恩认为，哈利就是将注意力过于放在其他人身上以至于没有时间好好思考自己的事。

（罗恩会这样认为是因为，赫敏是这样认为，不过这有什么关系呢，他们拥有彼此，他就是她，她就是他。）

“我意思是，”罗恩气势弱下来一点，“自那之后你改变了不少。所以，可能她也变了。”

哈利继续看着他，不过眼神从生气，变成了觉得罗恩像个傻子似的。“我一直没有机会学怎么跳得更加好。”

“但是你现在更加—优雅了，”罗恩绞尽脑汁暂时只想到这词。为什么哈利要他在一天里最艰难的时间里 _思考_ ？“四年级之后你更加经常打魁地奇。所以—uh，如果你跳舞可能舞姿会更加优雅，可能潘金森也一样。”

哈利最后看了他一眼，然后目光重新锁定回远处的桌子，马尔福和潘金森身上。他突然浑身绷紧，喉咙里咕噜着清晰但有点蠢的怒吼。

罗恩看过去。潘金森正帮马尔福把不小心扎到眼睛的刘海拨开，然后不知道说了什么，让他的脸涨得粉红，几秒后他笑了起来，潘金森也仰起头跟着笑出声。

罗恩叹气。他从来都不觉得潘金森有多迷人，但她绝对能打败正在发射死亡视线的哈利。罗恩伸手在哈利的眼前挥了挥。虽然知道哈利的怒火不是对准自己，他还是觉得自己的手被烧出了两个洞。

“ _干嘛？”_ 哈利的怒瞪又回到罗恩身上了。

“没什么，”罗恩噤声。“只是想说如果我们变形课迟到了，赫敏会杀了我们。“赫敏提早离开去了课室，向麦格纳教授请教复习时遇到的问题，不然她能像块护盾一样挡在罗恩和哈利之间。

“哦。“哈利说完，又甩过头去继续看马尔福。

正是这一刹那，罗恩决定，必须要做点什么。 _必须_ 。因为一个不怕赫敏死亡威胁，不对被赫敏数落的罗恩同情地挤眉弄眼的哈利，不是罗恩认识的哈利。

为了他的好朋友，为了有人一起被赫敏数落，罗恩必须要将哈利和马尔福搞成一对。让他和马尔福约会，是唯一让哈利闭嘴的方法。罗恩清楚明了哈利的眼神意味着什么；他最近在镜子里也看过自己的相似的，即使他 _已经_ 和赫敏一起了。他完全能想象出来如果哈利没有和马尔福一起，这一年将会是什么样子。

甚至不只是这一年，罗恩已经被预想的画面吓得起鸡皮疙瘩：一年过后当他们都在魔法部工作的时候，罗恩要一边应付傲罗训练，一边看着哈利跟在马尔福后面，还有听他孜孜不倦地说所有关于马尔福的事。

不。他要在这些发生之前扼杀苗头。为了尊严，为了名誉！以格兰芬多之名！

“你看到她怎么摸他的脸了吗？”哈利被气得在板凳上上蹿下跳。“你看到了吗？”

罗恩两只手扶这自己的头。 _为了我该死的清净。_

*

罗恩第一件要做的事，是自己先小小地观察一下马尔福。

这个讨厌鬼过着一个非常容易摸清的日程表。他去上课，其他空闲时间都在图书馆里。他会去魁地奇训练，不过罗恩发现，他练习的投入程度相比起战争前立志要成为一个出色找球手的豪言壮志，一半都比不上。然后，哈利的训练也很水，因为他的双眼忙着看马尔福，而不是找金色飞贼。

_这也是另外一个我必须尽快将他们撮合成一对的原因_ ，罗恩第二天晚上被一个惊悚的梦吓醒时想到。梦里哈利在赛场上只顾着看马尔福的屁股，因此被马尔福抢先抓到金色飞贼。接着哈利还想给他一个庆祝之吻。

不过马尔福在空闲时间里几乎不怎么和其他斯莱特林待在一起，通常只有在礼堂进食三餐时才会看到他们一起。罗恩经常能 _看见_ 他，那证明他待在学院的公共休息室时间也不多。罗恩猜他和同年级以及一些七年级一间卧室，毕竟战后回来的斯莱特林不多，和格兰芬多的寝室安排一样；不过每次罗恩脑回路都会拐到马尔福和其他人睡在一起的画面，导致他必须强迫自己回想巫师棋的各种口诀来挤掉这个画面，所以罗恩也没有深入想马尔福具体和谁一间卧室。

Well。这样想来，整件事还是有希望的。既然马尔福现在不再整天和其他斯莱特林待在一起，受他们历来对狮院的偏见的浸淫，他可能会愿意和一个格兰芬多开展一段浪漫关系。

为了确保信息准确，罗恩足足观察了好几天。然后下一步，前往格兰芬多魁地奇训练场。

*

“你觉得德美兹怎样？”罗恩操控着扫帚，转个方向飞向哈利。他们盘旋在魁地奇球场上方，看格兰芬多队追求手的选拔。“我觉得她不如上一年敏捷了。或者我们该考虑一下安吉拉·泰勒。我知道她才四年级，但她很会 _飞_ 。”

哈利咕哝了一声，眼睛看着城堡的方向；和平常一样，只要哈利在外面，马尔福在里面，他就是这样。罗恩敢担保他这一刻根本不知道安吉拉·泰勒是谁，即使他刚刚才看过她怎样和其他候选者传鬼飞球，怎样用和罗恩相似的方法躲过游走球。

“不过我也在想，”罗恩继续状似随意地说，“我们训练不需要太过刻苦，毕竟马尔福今年不参加魁地奇了，我们也可以多花点时间训练这位新晋的四年级队员。”

这句话果然轻而易举就吸引到哈利的注意力，就像一只老鼠跑过田地迅速被鹰盯上一样，罗恩想。他压住想疯狂上扬的嘴角，调整着扫帚飞向城堡，并且叫德美兹和其他候选者跟上。

哈利追上抓住他的扫帚柄，上半身靠过来，有点生气地低声说，“谁告诉你马尔福放弃今年魁地奇？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“早上一些拉文克劳那传出来的。你记得去魔药课室路上，走在我们前面的几个拉文克劳队员吗？明显马尔福觉得训练太浪费他的学习时间了。”

“不，他不可以。如果是真的…”哈利放开了罗恩的扫把，一下子沉浸在自己的想法里，他专注得罗恩都怕他从扫帚上摔下去了。

罗恩抑制住想大叹一口气的冲动。至少哈利现在知道了，总比他在学院间魁地奇比赛上知道好。

“他不能这样，”哈利最后抬起头，边摇头边说。“我要让他明白魁地奇对我们的重要性—我意思是，对我们两个人。对他，也是。如果他不和我玩了，那他要去打败谁？”

“我猜他能和赫敏争，”罗恩说，“课业上，你知道的，”在哈利转过头怒视他的时候，罗恩补充道。

“不，他不可以”哈利决断地说，然后飞向城堡。

哈利翻了翻白眼，因为哈利根本没有给罗恩任何意见，该选哪一个候选者做追求手；不过这也是为什么罗恩是格兰芬多队队长，而不是哈利。罗恩基本肯定选安吉拉是正确的，他倒也不需要哈利提出什么宝贵意见。

_不过我的好朋友变回来了的话肯定更好。_

*

从哈利风风火火走进礼堂，真奔斯莱特林长桌和马尔福对质的气势看来，罗恩知道哈利在晚饭时间前都没有成功抓到马尔福。

不过老实讲，罗恩没想到自己居然有幸能看到这个对峙场面。他坐好，咬了一大口土豆，以防哈利和马尔福真的打起来掀翻所有桌子，让他什么食物都没有吃到。

“罗恩，一口不要吃那么多，”赫敏立即说，然后顺着他的目光所在，小小地倒抽了一口气，“噢， _我的天_ 。”

罗恩点头。他觉得赫敏应该不知道马尔福和哈利互相暗恋，并且和他们之前一样互相试探转圈，不过她不需要知道这些，就能得出哈利和马尔福准备大干一架的结论。她已经开始把她刚刚在读的书收进书包，但是收得小心翼翼，因为红色封面只有一根线连着，显得摇摇欲坠。

哈利走到斯莱特林的桌子边，站在那盯住马尔福。潘金森的手刚刚还在马尔福的肩膀上，不过罗恩发现她已经收回去了，大概是因为哈利的视线有烧穿她手的能力，就像那天烧罗恩的手一样。

然而，马尔福像不知道事态发展一样，迟迟才看向哈利。他慢悠悠地抬头的样子，让罗恩也想倒吸一口气，不过他皱起了眉。 _这个混蛋。我觉得他清楚知道自己在干什么，他在故意引诱哈利，吊着他让他和自己发展一段罗恩也想他们发展的感情。_

“嗯？”马尔福说话的时候嘴唇基本没动，甚至在哈利低下身，手撑餐桌靠近他的脸时也没有移开半分。

“你为什么退出魁地奇？”哈利咬着牙一字一句地说。

罗恩一瞬间有点畏缩。接着，马尔福可能会说他可没有说过要退出魁地奇，哈利会回身用眼神责问罗恩。罗恩希望他们的对峙可以长一点，哈利问的问题可以不那么直球，他们最好可以说说话；然后马尔福或者哈利，他们其中一个会意识到为什么哈利对这个消息感到生气而不是高兴。

不过马尔福没有直接否认，即使罗恩看到他的表情僵住了几秒。之后他哼了一声，用叉子叉起食物。“因为魁地奇已经没有挑战性了，”他说。

哈利一手打飞了叉子，它飞过了一屋子的学生。教师的餐桌那边传来一些抽气升，然后是“波特 _先生_ ！”麦格纳的语气暗示着关禁闭将会是最轻的惩罚。

哈利一眼都没有看过去，罗恩在心里默默欢呼了一下。马尔福 _下场了_ 。这至少说明他们之中至少有一个，没有当局者迷。

“真的吗？”哈利靠得更近了，直到潘金森和另外一个斯莱特林男孩都要往两边移开，给他们位置。马尔福一动不动地看着哈利，丝毫不理他们两人的鼻尖都快要碰到一起了。“那和我玩呢？”

马尔福给了他一个轻蔑的眼神。“圣人波特已经不好玩了，”他一边说，一边淡定地站起来，信步走向大门，准备离开礼堂。

哈利迈了一大步准备跟上，然后忍耐力只能到此的麦格纳教授伸手抓住哈利的肩膀，说“ _禁闭，_ 因为无故挑衅其他学院的学生”，声音大得足够让整个礼堂的人都听到。

罗恩看到马尔福停下了脚步，他转过身带着明显的笑容，和其他人一起欣赏这场闹剧；不过他没有等到结束，看了一半就溜走了。

_没错，_ 罗恩的叉子伸向那盘土豆，心里想， _马尔福明显知道自己在干什么。有个同盟总是好的，即使是个斯莱特林同盟。_

*

“我今晚和马尔福 _关禁闭_ 。”

罗恩默读时会用食指一路跟踪着自己读到的段落，他抬起头，看见坐在对面的赫敏赞赏地对他点头。一瞬间他有点紧张，不过还是成功用一个害羞的笑掩饰过去，赫敏不会知道这个充满学术气息的书封下面 _真正_ 藏着的是什么书。“怎么会这样？我以为麦格纳只会关你禁闭，在她办公室里。“这也是八年级回校生每次被关禁闭的唯一内容。

哈利脱力一样瘫到他们旁边的椅子上，无视掉赫敏因为他的手肘差点弄翻一摞书而发出的嘶嘶声。“麦格纳说，马尔福是级长，而且我是无缘无故招惹他，”哈利一边说话一边挥手，直接将刚刚那摞书弄翻，有几本摔到了地上，赫敏弯下腰去捡。哈利继续无视她不满的抱怨，对罗恩说，“所以我的禁闭归他管。”

罗恩叹了口气，“那他告诉你要去哪里关禁闭了吗？”

哈利摇头。“麦格纳只说了明晚八点。我要现在礼堂里等他。我猜大概是去帮斯莱特林打扫卫生之类。”他闭上眼，头往后仰靠在椅背上。

“你大概会错过魁地奇训练，”罗恩一脸可惜，心里默默打起算盘要如何利用这次机会。

“既然马尔福都不玩了，我也不在意了，”哈利的头在两手竖起的前臂间慢慢下滑，直到额头‘咚’一声闷响撞到桌子上。

赫敏直起腰，蓬松炸起的头发和怀里抱着的几本厚书，瞬间让她看起来就像是古埃及的战神。罗恩在和家人去埃及旅游的时候看到了不少这样的神像。他对上赫敏的眼睛，轻轻地摇头；但是赫敏这次不打算遵循他的暗示，“哈利 _·波特_ ”，她说。

“有什么所谓呢？”哈利说，这可是哈利第一次在赫敏一副明显要说教的样子前还不紧张起来。“如果他不和我玩，那我也不想飞了。”他站起来，走出了图书馆。

赫敏目瞪口呆地看着他离开，然后看向罗恩。罗恩想她可能会说些什么，但她只是抱着书，等一个解释。

罗恩轻轻笑了一下，即使赫敏应该获得的是被无视的同情。不过这是他们之间的相处方式。赫敏向他解释书里的内容，他向赫敏解释书外的。

“他居然一点都不在意，”她喃喃道。

罗恩站起来手臂圈着赫敏的肩膀，并且趁机嗅了一下她头发的香味。“别担心，”他说，“他只是在暗恋马尔福，不过我会将事情掰回正轨。我想到办法，让他以完全不用的方式去关注马尔福，之后他就会正常回来了。”

“你知道刚刚那句话你有多啰嗦吗？”赫敏仰起头看他，一如既往的专横，不过罗恩能看见她眼里闪着的光。“同样意思不要重复那么多遍。“

罗恩臣服于这一刻的冲动——他总不可能分分秒秒都想着撮合哈利和马尔福的事，对吧——他吻上了赫敏。赫敏也同样热情地回吻他，直到平斯夫人来打断他们之前。

*

罗恩将隐身斗篷批到头上，抖了抖，然后赞赏性地为自己点点头。他觉得这个方法能行，但是从对上一次穿上隐身斗篷到现在，他长高了一点。所以他小心地检查了下，防止脚从下摆那露出来。

他在礼堂外面的走廊贴着墙散步，默默等待哈利和马尔福。早些时候他在公共休息室装作找哈利，通过和其他人交流知道了哈利在哪，并且取消了自己的魁地奇训练。

一会后，他看见麦格纳提着哈利的耳朵走下通向礼堂的楼梯。罗恩忍不住为他的好朋友耳朵受的痛龇牙咧嘴。麦格纳将哈利提到楼梯底的时候，锐利的眼神上下打量他，而后伸手帮他正了正领带。哈利甩了甩他的黑色校袍，然后无聊地用脚尖磨着地面。

_说到长高，_ 罗恩心里想。哈利的校袍已经遮不住他的脚踝了。他该重新订造一件新的袍子了——赫敏没少说他，但是他从来没有听过。或者他会听罗恩的，只要他从现在的状态中回复过来。

“你在霍格沃茨里是一个学生，”麦格纳用她生气时一贯的克制的声音说，罗恩听得有点辛苦，他们之间起码有二十英尺。“但除此以外，你还是一个能承担责任的成年人，是低年级学生的榜样，是格兰芬多学院其他学生的领头。而一个 _负责任的成年人_ 不会做出你今天早上的行为。“

“我可从来没想过做别人的榜样，“哈利哀嚎。

通常哈利这样对罗恩和赫敏说，他们就会放过他；因为罗恩也承认，这一切对哈利都 _太不公平，_ 从战争开始到现在，所有人对哈利的期望，他们满带希冀的目光，还有各种重担都压在哈利的肩上；还有用笑容面对所有的人，像他承受的这一切都没什么，都很轻松。但是麦格纳用一个眼神就让哈利噤声。

“这个夏天你在几个葬礼以及重要场合做代表讲话了，有没有？”麦格纳质问。

哈利眨了眨杨静。“是的。”罗恩想欢呼。这是几周以来哈利的眼神最清醒的一次，他眼睛看着的是麦格纳，心思也在麦格纳的话上；而不是看着麦格纳其实思绪已经绕过她去找马尔福。

“那就说明你接受了相应的责任，”麦格纳干脆利落地说。“我认为魔法部不会允许你完全从大众的视野里消失，但你可以拒绝你不想出席的场合，可以做你自己想做的事。你不需要害怕因此而招来骂名。”她转过头，“啊，马尔福先生。”

哈利小小地跳了一下，然后歪歪身绕过麦格纳找马尔福。哈利没好气地哼了一声——他以为是这样，但实际上罗恩能看到他看见马尔福那一霎眼里闪起的亮光。罗恩叹了口气。如果现在不是处于偷窥状态，他肯定会拿面镜子照照哈利，让他看看自己可怜的，沉溺爱海的样子。

_可能未至于沉溺爱海。现在就觉得哈利爱上了那个讨厌鬼还是为时太早。他只是想马尔福将注意力放到他身上，还有魁地奇上。像以前那样的走廊上的碰碰撞撞已经满足不了他了。_

“校长好。”马尔福两只手背在身后，微微鞠躬，头颅垂低，礼节完美。麦格纳也被他的礼节骗过了，以为马尔福是看着她。不过罗恩能看到马尔福的眼睛是怎样迅速锁定她身后的哈利的。

_或者马尔福能搞掂他们俩之间的事。或者我不需要搭把手。_

不过下一秒，马尔福就偏过头哼了一声，好像被哈利摆弄领带的动作玷污了眼睛一样。罗恩又叹了口气。不，马尔福也没有开窍，他只是喜欢惹怒哈利然后看他反应而已。Well，罗恩已经受够这些 _反应_ 了，不用客气。他要保证他们之间有点什么结果，否则闹剧不会结束。

“马尔福先生。”麦格纳向马尔福点点头。虽然将马尔福升为级长是麦格纳的决定，罗恩心里想，但是做完后又不向大家解释原因就让大家有点莫名其妙了。“希望你会继续像今天早上一样，即使面对波特先生的挑衅也能保持克制。”她说完后又瞪了哈利一眼，然后转身走向她自己的办公室。

剩下马尔福和哈利互相瞪着对方。马尔福好像打定主意，就站直在哪里任哈利看。罗恩扶额。马尔福是在等哈利先迈出那一步吗？那他大概等成化石都等不到了。

罗恩衷心爱他的好朋友，但是他也无比清楚哈利有多迟钝——不是他想这么清楚的，但是不久之前金妮喝醉后找罗恩哭诉令他有了新的认知。至少，以后哈利和马尔福在一起了，罗恩会庆幸哈利的男朋友不是一个韦斯莱。

“我想到要你干什么了，波特。”马尔福的声音低低的，像是暗示些什么。

（自从和赫敏在一起后，赫敏坚持她和罗恩应该分享一切，其中唯一一种罗恩一百个拒绝的就是那些浪漫小说。那些小说里的情节和对话无比羞耻。罗恩向自己保证一定会学一个特别的遗忘咒，让自己忘记那些特别羞耻的句子。）

哈利，不愧是哈利，一点都察觉都到任何暗示。他深吸一口气，胸膛涨得鼓鼓的，然后放气，“喔？是吗？”

马尔福挑起一边眉毛，像是在思考如果打哈利一顿的话会有什么后果。 _会撞到我，_ 罗恩心里补充道。“是的，”马尔福说，声调比刚刚冷了一些，他转身走向通往城堡外面的门。“不过这里做不了。”

哈利立即双手抱胸，摇摇头。“你以为我会跟你到外面吗，马尔福？想都不要想。我们可以去教室或者地牢。你以后都不飞了，那我也不想和你踏上魁地奇球场一步了。”

马尔福肩膀紧绷了。这次，罗恩以为他要承认他没有放弃魁地奇，以后也仍会继续玩。不过他只是转过头面无表情地说，“这是一个 _特别_ 的禁闭，蠢蛋。“

哈利的瞪视变得更加用力和狐疑了。马尔福转了转手腕。罗恩又以为下一秒他们就会打成一块了。

罗恩知道现在是他发挥作用的时候了，在哈利说些什么蠢得让马尔福放弃，或者只给他一个普普通通的禁闭的话之前。他拿去魔杖，小心地施了一个他练习了一整个下午的无声咒。

赫奇帕奇休息室方向响起了一些脚步声，还夹带着说话声和笑声。哈利僵了一下，带着惊慌和一点恐惧看向那个方向。

“我们走，”马尔福抓起哈利的手腕，将他拉向大门的方向。哈利跟着他，好几次紧张地回过头，想确认那些赫奇帕奇有没有看到他和一个斯莱特林走得这么近。

罗恩衡量了一下如果留在这里事情成功的可能性。没有他的帮助，他们应该能成吧？都到这个地步了。

然后他又想到，这“对儿”中的其中一个，认为在格兰芬多的餐桌上讨论马尔福的绯闻女友跳舞跳得好不好是一件很稀疏平常的事。

罗恩叹口气后任命地跟上了。他必须看到事情发展是在正轨上了，才能放心他们两个能搞掂。

（不过…不要发展得过快。他不想看到 _太多。_ 他不是拉文德，他不需要在格兰芬多公共休息室和其他女孩讨论八卦，所以不用让他看到 _太多。_ ）

*

马尔福的确带了哈利去魁地奇球场，哈利在他后面一脸纠结地跟着，噘着嘴。罗恩甩甩头。哈利明显还沉浸在马尔福不想和他打魁地奇的想法里了，如果是一个正常的哈利只会高呼这让格兰芬多获胜容易多了。

究竟他还要多少 _暗示_ 才懂马尔福对他也是有点东西的？是和魁地奇完全无关的一点东西。不过哈利说的话好像就只想一心在魁地奇上打败马尔福一样，和魁地奇以外的事完全沾不上边。

罗恩知道他自己的情商只有一个茶匙的大小，但是他开始怀疑哈利的连豪猪都比不上。

马尔福站在场地的中间，转过身。有一秒，罗恩定住了，他肯定马尔福看到了些什么，例如隐形斗篷的反光或者下摆那罗恩露出来的脚。不过他随即又哼了一口气。 _怎么可能。_ 马尔福的注意力只在哈利身上，就像哈利的只在马尔福身上。

“你真的不知道我为什么带你来这里吗？”马尔福轻声问。

哈利双手抱胸。“给我机会让我说服你继续和我玩追求手的游戏吗？”他问。

马尔福顿了一下。罗恩觉得自己能从他的眼神和脸色就能猜到他脑里的想法（斯莱特林也不是那么难猜透嘛。罗恩对哈利的‘怨恨’又增加了一点，居然让他了解到了斯莱特林不同的一面）。马尔福好像想到了其他主意，不过既然哈利一心只沉在魁地奇里，马尔福决定利用这一点。

“是，”马尔福说，然后低下眼，和潘金森的动作一模一样，罗恩怀疑潘金森就是跟他学的。“和我玩一场，证明你还有资格让我觉得你有挑战性。”

罗恩眨眨眼。他没想到马尔福会这么聪明。

显然哈利也没有料到马尔福会直接承认。他愣了相当长的一段时间，才反应过来他该继续质疑马尔福。“你什么意思？”他说。“你 _明明知道_ 我够格和你玩魁地奇！你之前明明还偷偷来看我飞就像——“

哈利停住了。罗恩艰难忍住不要鄙视地哼出声音。看来连哈利自己也知道，在现在的情况下，承认自己平时会来偷看斯莱特林魁地奇训练不是个好主意。

不过马尔福好像不打算揪着这一点不放。他对哈利勾了勾嘴角又摇摇头，笑容锋利得像一把开信刀。“我们对上一次比赛是什么时候了？而且你和我都知道，麦格纳没有禁止我们玩魁地奇，原因不过是给了我们一种消遣方法让我们不要回想到战争罢了。”

哈利动了动。“每个人都应该不时思考那场战争，”他说。

马尔福扭了扭脚踝像是想踩自己一脚那样。罗恩明白哈利想表达的意思。老天，哈利难懂又矛盾；他一边装作自己丝毫没有受到战争的影响，好像过去就过去了；一边又坚持人们不时应该为此而哀悼。

“不时，”马尔福回过身说。“不过并不代表我们要 _时时_ 想着。”他往前走，眼神落在哈利的脸上。“我不知道你对我来说还有没有挑战性。上一次我们一起飞，是真的 _一起飞_ ，记得吗？骑在那根你将我从有求必应室的火海里就出来的扫把上。”

哈利的脸红得像傍晚的火烧云。他脸偏向一边，咳嗽着想清清喉咙，然后突然被自己的口水呛了一下。罗恩无奈叹气。 _快点搞上，行吗？_ 哈利大概在回想他们逃生时马尔福是如何紧地搂着他，还有他们降落的时候马尔福眼睛是如何凝望他。

（不是罗恩想记起，或者说那时有注意到。因为赫敏最近在写书——战争的那一年，她坚持向罗恩描述她写进书里的各种细节。）

“我—我还是够格和你飞，”哈利说着后退了一步，搞得像几周以来是马尔福在偷偷跟踪他一样。

“那证明给我看，”马尔福靠近哈利，罗恩以为下一秒他们就要亲上了。他轻轻甩了甩僵了的腿，准备回去，留点私人空间给他们，并且向赫敏邀功。不过马尔福瞬间转身走向放扫帚的地方，哈利喘着气跟着他。

罗恩摇摇头。起码要等到他们都飞上了空中才可以。

*

就连选扫把都慢得让罗恩打瞌睡。哈利在里面对学校的公用扫把翻翻找找，因为他通常用的那把被马尔福拿了。马尔福站在一旁，金色飞贼被他抓在手里，翅膀愤怒里煽动着。

罗恩叹了口气。至少这会是一场具有观赏性的比赛，但是他还是宁愿回到格兰芬多的塔楼，把脚搁在赫敏的大腿上，听她念一本无聊至极但是经过她声音加工后变得精彩的书。

哈利最后终于选好了，马尔福骑上扫把。他飞到半空，举手放走金色飞贼。哈利立即近乎直线往上飞向天空，以金色飞贼为目标，但是飞贼转了一个圈往其他方向飞走了。罗恩能听到哈利错过飞贼时的咒骂声，以及马尔福的笑声。

然后他们两人在空中盘旋，撇开他们相互之间的吸引力，罗恩必须承认他们都是出色的追求手，他不自觉屏住呼吸，和他看联赛时毫无差别。落日的最后一抹余晖洒在他们身上，一大朵云的边缘以及马尔福的头发都亮着光。

罗恩等待着。他们现在两人都飞到了空中，他觉得事情终于要按他设想那样按部就班地发生。马尔福脸上带着挑衅般的笑容，这可是他在地上的时候不会露出来的。两个人手和腿，甚至扫帚柄不时的碰撞。还有马尔福巧妙地飞在哈利的前面，无声地展示自己的侧脸和颈部的线条。

（老实说，罗恩觉得马尔福这主意真棒。如果他能劝服赫敏，在非危难关头逃脱危险的情况下骑上扫帚飞飞，他也要试试这些小技巧让赫敏注意他。）

但是，依旧什么事情都没有发生，并且从马尔福努力的程度来看——伏低身故意撞哈利靠近他，真的不是他的错。罗恩魔杖指向自己的眼睛，施了一个提高视力的魔咒，来帮助自己观察哈利。

世界突然静止了下来，然后视像突然变大，就像飞贼突然被抓住强制静止一样。罗恩清楚看见哈利紧皱的眉头，双手用力握住扫帚柄，他的肩膀因为高空的温度骤降而轻轻发抖——毕竟是没有穿全套的魁地奇准备。

罗恩想一巴掌拍在自己额头上。

哈利全神贯注在这该死的 _比赛_ 上。他在找金色飞贼，而不是注意在他身边打转的那个人。

_所以我是对的，他们最后还是需要我，_ 罗恩想着，又再掏出了自己的魔杖。他施了一个他不该会的咒语——某个有趣的，印在赫敏从禁书区里借回来的书上的咒语，罗恩偷瞄了几眼——这个咒语会打破施在金色飞贼上，防止它受魔法影响的各种加护咒。然后罗恩又施了一个隐晦的咒语。飞贼会冲向离它最近的人。

也就是说，哈利。他被反扑的飞贼吓了一跳，为了躲开而猛改变飞行方向导致他几乎要掉下扫帚。

马尔福终于做出符合罗恩期望的事，伸出手圈住哈利的腰将他拉向自己，离开飞贼。哈利在扫帚上晃得像随时会掉下来一样，然后突然变为搂住马尔福。

罗恩又再施了一遍提升视力的魔咒。这次他看到哈利睁大的双眼，张开的嘴，还有脸上夸张的红晕。

然后他又看到哈利迎向他的天命，倾身主动亲上马尔福的嘴唇。

罗恩解除了飞贼身上的魔咒，让它飞向别处。他点点头。他做了一件好事。以后马尔福可能会说他救了哈利一命，哈利会傻乐地在旁边附和点头；他们俩没有人会知道究竟是 _谁_ 促进这一切的发生。

现在，他和赫敏有个约会，在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，在赫敏的大腿上，还有一本晦涩难懂的书。

*

“潘金森真的该收敛一点不要总是摸马尔福。”

罗恩听到后又想用额头砰砰响地敲桌子，不过只是瞬间的想法。眼前的面包很美味，并且昨晚和赫敏熬夜做了和书本完全没有关系的活动后，他现在非常需要补充能量。

“她得 _停手_ 了，”哈利生气地说，然后再次往前倾，实现重新落在潘金森和马尔福身上。“她可能不知道他已经名草有主了，但是他 _知道_ 。为什么你会觉得是马尔福允许她？”哈利转过来看着罗恩，脸上的表情像在说‘你应该给一个有用的回答，而不是坐着听听然后点头’。

罗恩冲他的好友反起白眼。“你认真的吗？那个蠢货是想让你妒忌。”

哈利这次变成怒瞪马尔福和潘金森。罗恩等他明白这个显而易见的事实，然后说，“所以为什么你直接过去制止他？”他不信哈利是那种明明知道马尔福在故意让他妒忌还保持克制的人。赫敏可能是，哈利不是。

“因为他还不想其他人知道我们的关系，”哈利小声说，“他说这是斯莱特林的行事方式。“

罗恩没想到他居然还要这样指点迷津，不过两分钟过去了哈利依然在怒视礼堂的另一边。罗恩把自己的脸怼到哈利眼前，哈利往后退了一点。

“但你，”罗恩一字一句地说，“是一个格兰芬多。”

能看到燃烧的火回到哈利的眼中是一件令罗恩开心的事，还有他猛地站起身，自信地抬着头走路的姿态。罗恩关心地看着他横穿礼堂，直直走向马尔福和潘金森，以防他突然踩到自己或者被绊倒。

但是他下一秒就移开了视线——哈利揪住马尔福的衣领将他从板凳上拉起来，直接开始热情地亲吻他。

有些事，他真的不需要看，最好的朋友也罢。

_终于_ ，一切好像都回到了正轨上。现在，罗恩和赫敏有另外一个约会，他要到图书馆劝她在他们俩的空闲时间里不要都花在书本上。

_对，是我，罗恩·韦斯莱，做好事不留名。_


End file.
